A girl
by YaoiKnights
Summary: Saga fell in love with a girl. But.. What's with this girl! (Sorry I'm bad at summary's) [SagaxRitsu] & [TakanoxRitsu]
1. Chapter 1

**_I do NOT own anything of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi._**

The beginning:

Masamune's case:

I walked the stairs, towards the library.

'_I love you, Masamune-kun_'. Again a confession. Why all these confessions. Not a single one of them knew me. Only one girl, interests me al little bit.. Maybe.. I felt that I started getting red. Damn, what's wrong with me!

I opened the door of the library. And walked towards the bookcase. When I aimed to get a book, my hand touch someone else's. So I looked who it was. I saw a small girl. Brown hair, beautiful emerald eyes.

"I..I'm sorry, Saga-sempai". She said, with a soft, shaking voice.

"Aren't you the girl, who always stares at me?" Her face got really red. I mean, like not normal red. What's with this girl..

"I-I'm sor-" She wanted to apologize, but I interrupted.

"I didn't ask for an apology."

"Oh Yeah, I'm sor- I mean okay." She's pretty shy isn't she?

"Isn't your name Ritsura Oda?"

"Y-Yeah, but most people call me Ritsu."

"Okay Ritsu, why are you all red?" I asked, looking at her, really too red face.

"That's because I.. I like you Saga-sempai" She gasped, and put her hand on her mouth. "I mean.. I"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I guess I need to stop her illusions of me.

"EHHHH?!" She seemed really shocked. "O-Okay".

XXXXXXXXX

Ritsu(ra)'s case:

I just can't tell him. But if he knew that I'm a guy, then he really thinks I'm weird. But, now he wants me to go to his home, and what if he wants to do something, then.. Then..

"Oi Ritsu, are you going to come in, or what?"

"Yeah, sorry". So I walked in.

"Do you live alone?" I asked.

"I live with my parents, but most of the time, they're not home."

"Sor-"

"Stop apologizing for everything!" He interrupted me again.. I'm so stupid.

"O-Okay."

"You can sit down on the floor there, sorry it's such a mess. Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Oh it's okay, and.. Coffee." I smiled. This room is pretty messy, but it's kinda cute though. WAIT.. Cute.. What am I thinking!

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked, while looking down.

"Yeah sure."

"Here's your coffee." He smiled, and gave the coffee. He smiled! I felt I got really red. I drank the coffee, and placed the cup on the ground. So did he. Then I felt a hand at my buttons, and Saga-sempai leaned over me. He! He's kissing me, but, my buttons! I pushed him off.

"Don't! Saga-sempai!" I jumped up, And I ran off. Tears falling from my eyes.

_Never thought my first love would end like this._

**_Well, that's it for this chapter! Review please3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do NOT own anything of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_

_Ten years later:_

Masamune's case:

"Hello, my name's Onodera Ritsu, pleasure to meet you all." I looked up, to the guy who looked at us in shock. Sure, he didn't know hellweek.

"Oi newbie! Come here!" He looked, really annoyed, but still walked towards me.

"Have we met before?" I asked, looking at him. I remember him.. No.. I remember her. But I guess, he doesn't remember me. Wait what.. Maybe it's his sister or something. But their last name's are diff-

"I don't think so, I don't remember your name." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you have a sister?" He looked schocked at me, almost like he remembers something.

"Uhhmm.. No, sorry.. I do..n't know you, and I don't have a sister." He said with a shaking voice. This was a little.. Weird. I guess.

"Come with me Onodera." I pulled his arm, and took him to the hall. That's where I pushed him into a little room, and locked the door. He was.. Red. Almost as red as he was back then.. Wait what! I'm not even sure that's h..

"C-Can I help you?" A shaking voice interrupted my thoughts. "Why did you pull me, and why this ro-.. Mmhhph." He couldn't end his sentence, cause I pulled him towards me, and kissed him. This.. It makes me remember of when 'she' ran off.

"Stop it! What the hell! This isn't funny." He looked as if he was thinking this was a bad joke or something. That's where I got mad.

"Why did you lie to me! Even if you said you was a guy, did you think I didn't want you anymore or.. " I stopped with yelling when I saw his crying face.

"What are you t-talking about?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"Ritsura Oda." I whispered, when I saw him getting red.

"S-Sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Ritsu's case:_

"Oi! Don't apologize.. I mean, I was the one who yelled and.. Stuff.." He tried to talk things right. He didn't have to. Then I saw him leaning towards me. His lips a millimeter from mine, when I pushed him away.

"Takano, I think it's better if we don't meet up outside work.. Bye." So I ran off, like I always do.

"Oi Ritsu! Wa-" Was the last thing I heard, when I walked towards my table, startend with Reading the manga. Well, I guess that's a good start for my new job. Is what I thought.

After work:

Finally my new apartment. I'm so tired. But.. Why is he on the same train. I looked in the window, seeing the reflection of Takano.

"Umm.. Takano?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on the same train?" I turned around, looking at him.

"Just on my way to my apartment."

"Hmm.."

We stepped out on the same train. When he grabbed my hand, we were walking towards a hill. Exactly my way to my apartment.

"How do you know where I live?" He smiles, but still walks. He pulled me next to him.

"Oi! Let me go!"

_**Seeyounextchaptersweeties! 3**_

_**Ja ne.**_


End file.
